The Potter Twin Who Was Raised By A Malfoy
by The Sixth Kuchiki
Summary: There was a second Potter child who survived that Fateful Hallows Eve. She was taken to an orphanage, and was adopted by the Malfoy's. Will she discover her long-lost twin? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_All rights go to J.K Rowling for her characters. The only one I own so far is Lilly Ariel Potter._

_Enjoy the story, and please check out my other stories._

A tragedy was discovered on that fateful Hallows Eve. The house of Lily and James Potter was destroyed, both dead themselves. The only remaining survivors were the twins, Harry James Potter and Lilly Ariel Potter. Albus Dumbledore thought it would be dangerous for the twins to be together, so Harry went to the Dursley's, and Lilly went to an orphanage.

The papers reported that little Lilly had died and was never discovered in the rubble of the once beautiful house of the Potters, but rumors came and went. Still to this day, they say the second Potter twin had survived. They were right.

Lilly was adopted by none other than Lucius Malfoy. He had hopes that if he raised the child, if the Dark Lord ever rose to power once more, she would go to his side. He changed her last name to Malfoy and she was raise along with their son, Draco, and she had no doubt they were her parents.

But when she goes to Hogwarts, will things stay the same?


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, the chapter before this was the Pre- chapter, so enjoy the first chapter!_

**Lilly Ariel Pott-erm… Malfoy's P.O.V**

_**Raised by the Malfoy's, the horror of it all…**_

I was woken up by the sound of my brother's, Draco, noise while going past my room. I swear I would kill that boy one day…

By the way, I am Lilly Ariel Malfoy. I have waist- length, wavy red hair, and emerald green eyes. I don't know where I got those features, since my family has silvery hair and blue eyes, but I never give it much thought.

Ah… finally my birthday. July 31st. we were also going to Diagon Ally today, so I have a lot to look forward to.

I reluctantly got out of my bed and got dressed. I quietly ran down the stairs, to avoid getting in trouble, and headed towards the dining room.

"Good Morning Mother, Father, Draco." I said.

"Morning, dear." My mother said. My father just grunted behind his news-paper. I quickly ate breakfast. The sooner we get to Diagon Alley, the better.

Soon enough, we had arrived at Diagon Alley. My parents had already gotten all my other stuff ahead of time, but left my wand and my pet for my birthday. I would get my pet first. I already knew what I was going to get, I had always adored barn owls.

~~~**Fifteen Minutes Later~~~**

I walked out of the pet store with a beautiful, black Barn Owl.

(Author's Note, here is the link for the owl, sorry if it doesn't show up on the page, but here it is, if you can see it…. Oh wow, NVM…. It's super long; message me if you want to see it.)

Now I was headed for Ollivander's Wand Shop. As I was walking in, apparently someone else was walking in at the same time, I rammed into a person.

"Omph!" we both went at the same time. I ended up landing on my back… oh I am seeing stars….

"I am so sorry!" The guy said. He extended his hand and I took it. I stood up and dust myself off.

"It's ok, don't fret it." I said. "My names Lilly Malfoy, by the way." I looked up at the guy for the first time… he had the same eyes as me! That same Emerald green… creepy….

"Mine's Harry Potter. I think I might have met some of your family earlier, I think his name was Draco Malfoy." He said. Was that THE Harry Potter?

"Ah, the rotten brother-of-mine, pleasant, isn't he?" I said with the sarcasm rolling off my words. Hey! If you had to live with Draco 24/7, you'd say it too!

"He didn't seem to be too nice. Were you going to get your wand, too?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go in. I-"I stopped short and reached for my forehead. I had a scar in the shape of a crescent moon on my fore head, and it hurt!

"Are you ok?" Harry asked. No…..

"Yeah, it's just this stupid scar… come on, let's get our wands." Changing the subject…

We walked into Ollivander's. I assisted him in his shop when I was younger, so he knows me pretty well.

When we got in, Mr. Ollivander was nowhere to be found. Harry was about to ring the service bell when I stopped his hand.

"Watch and learn, Harry," I said with a grin. "Mr. Ollivander, Lilly is here!" And soon enough, he came walking along an aisle towards us.

"Ah, what do I owe the pleasure, Miss Lilly?" I asked. I had always liked Ollivander.

"We have come to get our wands." I said politely.

"Ok, then, who will go first?"

"Harry can." I said.

Harry tried, and tried, and TRIED, to find the right one, but after about 30 minutes, Harry finally found the right one.

"Alright, Lilly, you next," Mr. Ollivander said.

"Is it ok if I wait for you, Lilly?" Harry asked.

"Of course."I said.

"Here is the first one, Ebony, 11 inches, sturdy, unicorn hair core, give it a wave." Mr. Ollivander said. I gave it a wave, and three glass orbs shattered.

"My, defiantly not that one." Ollivander stated, amused.

I tried wand, another wand, so-wrong wand, hair-frizzling wand, wrong wand, and a very defiant wand. I sighed; I was taking longer than Harry!

Mr. Ollivander got a sudden twinkle in his eye.

"I wonder…" he said as he went around a corner.

He came back with a pinkish-red wand in his hand. It hand swirls curling up it and what looked like a dragon engraved into the handle.

"Rosewood and Phoenix Feather, eleven inches, nice and sturdy." He said. I gave it a wave and a faint blue light surrounded the wand.

"That's the one!" Mr. Ollivander said, looking like he wanted to say more. I paid him.

"Thanks Mr. Ollivander! Have a nice day!" I said as I turned to leave.

"Same to you, Lilly my dear." He said. Me and Harry left the shop.

"Lilly! Come along, dear, time to get home!" I turned around to see Mother and Draco standing, ready to leave.

"Coming," I said to her, then I turned to Harry. "Well, bye, see you on the train."

"Bye, Lilly," He said. I walked over to where my family was standing.

"Lilly has a boyfriend, Lilly has a boyfriend," Draco taunted. See?

"Shut up, Draco!"

"Lilly has a boyfriend, Mum!" he said to our mother.

"Shush, Draco." She only said, a smile threatening to come out on her lips. We Flooed back home it time for lunch. I had decided on the name Helia for my new owl.

I knew my family wanted me to be in Slytherin, but seven years, in the same common room, with the oh-so-pleasant brother-of-mine?

I THINK NOT!

Good? Bad? Keep going? Discontenu? Please leave your opinion in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

My family and I had just arrived at the train station, not yet on Platform 9 ¾ . I saw Harry talking to a family of red-heads, most likely the Weasleys.

"Mother, I saw some friends, could I go with them instead of you guys?" I asked.

"Yes you may," She said. "Have a nice time at school!" Then she walked off.

I started creeping up behind Harry….

I poked him on the shoulder.

"Hiya Harry!" I said. Excuse me for a moment…. ~starts ROFLMBO….~ Oh, sorry about that, but he jumped! Oh priceless moments!

"Oh… hi to you too, Lilly," he said. The second smallest Weasley looked at me.

"Aren't you a Malfoy?" He asked rudely.

"What does it matter to you?" I said with my best "Draco" sneer. He turned to Harry.

"I suggest not making friends with the wrong sort-" he started.

Checking for witnesses….

_**Smack!**_

"What the Bloody 'ell?" Ron said.

"Serves you right for talking about my family!" I said. I got a "thumbs up" look from the Weasley twins…

That's new…

~*~*~*** On the train…**

Ron and Harry were talking about him actually being Harry Potter. I wasn't listening, I was thinking about the strange dream I had last night….

**~*~Dream…~*~**

_I was surrounded by greenish-blackish…surroundings? An eerie song was sung in the distance,_

"_Come and seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while your searching ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss…"_

_Then the scene changed to where I was surrounded by black. Voices rising up,_

"_The Unknown Twin!"_

"_The famous Lilly Potter!"_

_And many things like it, what was this suppose to mean? Then mine and Harry's voices sounded, _

"_Do you think The Mirror of Erised was right about me being in you family?"_

_After what we've seen today, we can probably…"_

_~*~**End~*~**_

"Lilly? Lillyyyyyy? _Lil-ly? __**Lilly!"**_ Harry said.  
"Wha…?" I said, his words broke my thoughts, and I was glad of it. What was that dream supposed to mean?  
"I told you that family was weird, Harry."

_**Smack! XInfinity.**_

"Ow! See? She's Bloody mental!"

_**Smack!**_

He kept his mouth shut. Me and Harry slowly looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"What did you want, Harry?" I asked.

'I was seeing if you we're even alive, you were being quiet." He said, "Plus, we're almost at Hogwarts."

"Ok. And nah! I'm dead! Whadda think? I was breathing wasn't i?" I said, he laughed.

I went to go change into my robes.

~*~**Alright, the next chapter will be the Sorting Cerimony only. I am kinda on late, and I want to get it done, so Caio!**~*~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Sorry for the late updates. I've been rather busy with my Forums, and hanging out with my sis. And cleaning….

So yeah… Sorry about that, I am going to get back on my stories now. Check out the poll for this story please.

Hagrid knocked on the door, and it swung open at once. Professor McGonagall, I learned her name from father, stood there. She led us into the Great Hall. Even though I had heard descriptions of it, I still stood in awe. When the crowd of First Years stopped moving, I looked at the Sorting Hat. The hat twitched, and a rip opened up at the brim like a mouth. Then the hat… Started to sing?

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A hat smarter than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I am a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished it's song. The hat became still once more. Even Draco, who I had to stand beside, clapped.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." Then the names started.

"Abbot, Hannah!" She called.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted once more. The list went on, Hermione went to Gryffindor, until it reached-

"Malfoy, Draco!" Professor McGonagall called. And without a moment's hesitation, the hat called-

"SLYTHERIN!" Shouted the hat.

Great.

Now it was my turn.

"Malfoy, Lilly!"

I walked up, put on the hat, and sat.

(A/N- Plain Italics Are Lilly's thought's and Bold Italics are the hats thoughts or words, I'm not really sure which…)

"Hmm, where to put you? You being raised by the Malfoys has had a certain affect on you…"

"You put me with Draco, and I'll make you eat yourself."

"Not Slytherin then… Hufflepuff wouldn't do you good, would temper your potential. A very good mind, plenty of courage. That brings it down to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor."

"My family wouldn't like Gryffindor, but I don't care. JUST NOT WITH DRACO."

"Someone in Gryffindor will need you in the future, and I think you will find your loyalties and friends lie there. The Weasley Twins have been looking for a partner in crime. Is Gryffindor your choice?"

"Yes. OH! This means I get to compete with Draco! Yes. Yes, this is my choice."

"Very well, GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted at last. I realized how much time had passed. Huh, a Malfoy in Gryffindor must be a first. I went over to Hermione and sat down. The Weasley Twins leaned over to me.

"We saw you smack Ron," Fred started. George then started. "He deserved it, honestly. And the slap you threw-" Then they both finished. "Wicked."

"Why thank you. I-" I started to say then Hermione nudged me.

"Lilly, it's Harry's turn!" Hermione said. I turned to face Harry. After a few minutes, the hat called out,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole table burst into applause.

"WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!" The Weasley Twins called. Harry made his way over to us.

"Congrats Harry!" I said.

"You too, Lilly. From what I heard from Ron, Malfoys usually don't go to Gryffindor." Harry said. I heated up at once.

"I'm going to slap that boy into next week if he says something like that-" I got cut off by the hat yelling.

"GRYFFINDOR!" I looked up to see Ron Weasley walking towards our table.

"Well, looks like the red orb has made it into Gryffindor." I said. The Weasley Twins and Harry sniggered,

"R-red orb-b? O-oh that-s-s P-p-p-riceless!" Harry gasped out.

"Thank you! Thank you! I will be here all year!" I called, getting more people to laugh.

A/N- So, good so far? Like I said, I have a poll, please vote!

Ta for now!


	5. A NOTE

**_THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! _**

**_I'm sosososooo sorry about my stories not being out! I'm piled beneath school, and home stuff!_**

**_First of all, my grandfather had to go to the hospital to get a cancer removed, so that took up my afternoons when I got home, and when he finnaly got to come home, I had to take care of his plant, chickens, ETC since he was unable to. I had/have some family coming over today and staying for awhile, so I won't be able to update today._**

**_Then the usual case of writer's block took hold of me._**

**_I was also/have been working on a personal story, and have been multitasking rouns five times a day._**

**_Then my computer crashed (again) and I couldn't get to the internet, and now I'm trying to figure out what crawled up in it and died, cause it's sayin it have no battery o.o''_**

**_I WILL GET TO MY STORIES! I PROMISEE!_**

**_Individual notes for each story I'm posting this on_**

**_The Shinigami and the Parselmouth- I planned to post it on Christmas, the next chapter is halfway done._**

**_Moonbeams Strike, Dragon's Delight- I lost the book -.-' I lost the frickin' book, and I have to order a new POA!_**

**_Harry and the Green Pearl Princess- ...my cat shut down the computer when I was jjuuuusssttt about to save the new chapter file..._**

**_I kicked her out of the house._**

**_Hisseyt Snape, or so She Thought- ...I went braindead... Will get to it._**

**_The Mauderess- The battery problem, it like attacked my files for this! I don't know what happened! This happened to the Potter Who was Raise By a Malfoy, too!_**

**_Darkstar's past- I've been having trouble with the plot line, and what I mentioned about happened to it, too..._**

**_Harry, Wolf, and TOotP- I...lost the book AND THE FILESSS _**

**_To put it lightly, my computer hates me!_**

**_Like I said, I will have control over this stupid thing soon, sooo..._**

**_CAIOOO!_**

**_-The Sixth Kuchiki_**

**_AKA_**

**_She-Cat_**

**_Candy _**

**_Yuuki_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note- Yeah, yeah, I know I suck and crap XD**

**I have been gone for awhile, I know, but I've been doing that to get better at my writing. I've been reading stories and writing my own to try to perfect all of the writng and stuff. I hope I got better at least and that y'all stuck around with me!**

**Ohhh, and before I forget, who should Lilly be paired with?**

**YOU GET TO VOTE TWO TIMES, CAN BE FOR THE SAME PERSON, OR A DIFFERENT ONE.**

**Draco-**

**George-**

**Oc-**

**Other(choose somebody, and I may add it to the list.)-**

**First one to ten wins! And if you're wondering how she would end up paired with Draco, he could have known from the start she was a Potter, but chose to over look it or something like that. **

**ONWARDS TO THE CHAPTER! Starts out with a dream of Lilly's.**

**...**

**Lilly's Dream**

_A figure walked towards a house. His cloaked form blended in with the shadows, cloak swishing over the snow silently._

_"Lily! He's here!" A male's voice rang out. The firgure knocked down the gate leading to the house. He then smashed down the door, entering the house._

_The first man who opposed him fell with a simple 'Avada Kederva.' He continued up the stairs where he knew the mother and the twins were hiding._

_"Not my children! Please not my children!"_

_"Step aside, you foolish woman!"_

_"Take me instead, just don't hurt them!"_

_"Step aside and your life will be spared! Or you all die!"_

_"No, not the twins! Not-"_

_"MOVE!"_

_"Not Harry and Li-"_

**End**

I shot up in bed, eyes wide. What...was that...?

Harry.

I had heard the name Harry.

That woman had looked...just like me. Why..?

I shook my head, standing up and walking over to the dorm's bathroom. I brushed through my hair, putting it in a simple braid. I looked out the window, the sun was already rising.

No point in going back to bed...

I quickly got dressed for school then headed down to the common room. Only a few early risers were up and walking around.

I left the common room and went to the Great Hall.

"Lilly! Come over here!" Draco called. I sighed, walking over.

"What?"

"No need to be so snappy." He sneered, "Anyways, mum and dad sent a letter for you. I got one, but-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you're not in Gryffindor." I sighed.

"Precisely." Draco nodded. I leaned over him, acidently brushing up against him, and grabbed the letter and a peice of toast. I started to walk away to my own table then glance back at him. He had a slight flush on his face. I shrugged it off as nothing.

I sat down at the end of Gryffindor's table, opening the letter.

The first thing that I saw was my mother's looping script.

_Dear Lilly,_

_My dear, I'm so sorry you ended up in Gryffindor! Your father and I are going to try and contact the headmaster immeaditly and see if he can change your house!_

_Draco said that Mr. Potter was giving you some trouble. He also said you were seen with the Weasley's and a Muggle born. Lilly, honestly, you know you aren't supposed to be seen with people like that!_

_Your father doesn't approve of your behavior at all. Can you at least try to act like a proper Malfoy, for your sake? I don't think you should be hanging out with people like that, or Potter. He could be a bad influence on you._

_Just try to hold on in Gryffindor until we can get your house changed back properly._

_Mother_

I frowned. I hated the way my family always acted better than everyone else! It wasn't fair! I barely had any friends growing up. Draco's friends, Crabbe and Goyle, they were just...ugh!

I took out the second letter in the envelop.

It was from my father.

_Daughter,_

_I will not tolerate this behavior. I simply will not. Hanging out with Mudbloods, Potters, and Weasleys. How ridiculous!_

_You are putting a jinx on the Malfoy line. I demand that you stop all activities that are unfitting for a lady of the Malfoys._

_If I catch wind of anymore of this abomible behavior, you will be in trouble. Maybe even disowned._

_Lucius_

I blinked fiercely, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. I fled from the Great Hall. I caught the sound of a chair scraping with my sensitive hearing, but I didn't look back.

As soon as I got into the hallway, I changed into my Animagius form. As I darted through the halls as a ginger cat with emerald eyes, I attracted a few strange stares, even a shriek of-

"OMG, IT'S FIRESTAR OUT OF WARRIORS!"

"What?! Where?! CASSEY! YOU RUINED IT FOR ME!"

**(A/N- Yes, I love Warriors! Shout out to all the Warriors fans! *waves at paper fans*)**

I got to a deserted hallway. I thought it was deserted, anyways. I changed back to my human form, sitting down on a stone block. I burried my face in my hands.

I didn't ask to become a lady of the Malfoy line! I didn't ask to become some doll that was a barganing chip for my family to marry into a family of great wealth! I didn't ask to have to be an emotionless lady! I didn't ask for my father to hate me!

My now loose hair hid my face as tear slid down my face.

"Lilly! For heaven's sake, don't run that fast!"

I jumped as I heard my godfather's voice.

"I-I'm sorry!" I quickly wiped any remaining tears from my face.

"I read the letter..." Severus said slowly. I stiffened.

"Well..?" I muttered.

"Well what?"

"You side with him, don't you? You think I should have been in Slytherin, you think I should ignore my only friends? You think I should act like some stupid Pureblood, waiting for my father to use me as a bargining chip?" My Voice lowered to a growl, "You think I should side with Voldemort when he comes back." I stated this like it was a fact.

I heard Severus kneel in front of me.

"Lilly, look at me." His voice caught slightly when he said Lilly. I slowly lifted my head to look at him.

"You are not some stupid Pureblood like they say you are."

"W-What...?"

"You're much better than that, you're you. You are Lilly Ariel Po-Malfoy." Severus sighed, wiping a stray tear from my face.

"Severus..."

"I will never think like your family does. I'll always side with you unless it's for your own good." A small, rare smile came to his face, "Now, why don't we get back to the Great Hall? They're handing out schedules."

I nodded slightly, putting my hair back in it's braid.

"Oh, by the way," He tossed a box to me, "Since I missed your birthday."

A small smile came to my face.

"Everyone misses my birthday. Father doesn't allow me to host birthday parties..." I said quietly. he frowned slightly.

"Right..." Severus sighed, starting to walk off, "Let's go."

"Right." I nodded slightly. I lagged behind, opening the box. A golden locket was inside. It had a ruby and emerald on the front with a snake by the ruby and a lion by the emerald. Both animals were engraved with silver. I opened the locket to find a mirror on one side and on the other there were the initals S.S and L.P engraved in a shining blue stone. Similar stones were beside it. I smiled, quickly putting it on.

"Lilly, you coming?" Severus raised an eyebrow. He was already at the corner!

"R-Right! Sorry!" I smiled, swiftly catching up to him. My braid flew behind me as I hurried to catch up with him. I had always thought he was on my father's side... A month ago he rarely even looked me in the eyes, why the sudden change..?

**Kay, done now! Don't remember to Pm me or leave a review on who she should be paired with!**


End file.
